God is Bigger
God is Bigger is a song from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Bob sings a song to Junior that God is the biggest thing in the universe and you don't need to be afraid of monsters. The Boyz In The Sink later did their own version of the song. Lyrics Original *Bob: ''You were lying in your bed '' *You were feeling kind of sleepy *But you couldn't close your eyes because the room was getting creepy. *Larry: Were those eyeballs in the closet? *Was that Godzilla in the hall? *Bob: There was something big and hairy casting shadows on your wall *Now your heart is beating like a drum *Your skin is getting clammy *There's a hundred tiny monsters jumping right in to your jammies! *What are you going to do? *Junior: I'm going to call the police! *Bob: No. You don't have to do anything! *Junior: What? Why? *Bob: Because... *God is bigger than the boogie man *He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV *Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man *And he's watching out for you and me *Junior: ..So when I'm lying in my bed, And the furniture starts creeping, I'll just laugh and say "Hey! Cut that out!" And get back to my sleeping. 'Cause I know that God's the biggest, and He's watching all the while, So when I get scared, I'll think of Him, close my eyes and smiiiiiiiiiiiiile!!! God is bigger than the boogie man. He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV. Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man, And he's watching out for you and me. *Monster #1: So are you frightened? *Junior: No not really! *Monster #2: Are you worried? *Junior: Not a bit! I know whatever's gonna happen, that God can handle it! *Frankencelery: I'm sorry that I scared you when you saw me on TV. *Junior: Well that's ok, 'cause now I know that God is taking care of me! God is bigger than the boogie man. He's bigger than Godzilla and the monsters on TV. Oh, God is bigger than the boogie man, And he's watching out for you and me. He's watching out for you and me. Watching, watching, watching! Out for you and meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Boyz In The Sink *You were lying in your bed *You were feeling kind of sleepy *You just could not close your eyes *Because the room was getting creepy *Were those eyeballs in the closet? *Was that Godzilla in the hall? *Was there something big and hairy *Casting shadows on the wall *Now your skin is getting clammy *There's a hundred tiny monsters *Jumping right inside your jammies *God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man *He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV *Oh, God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man *He's watching, watching, watching *Watching out for you and me *So, when I'm lying in my bed *And the furniture starts creeping *I'll just laugh and say, "Hey, cut that out!" *And get back to my sleeping *'Cause I know that God's the biggest *And He's watching all the while *So, when I get scared I'll think of Him *And close my eyes and smile! *God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man *He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV *Oh, God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man *He's watching, watching, watching *Watching out for you and me Boyz in the Sink *Come on, come on, come on *In bed *I know, I know, I know *I'm not scared *Come on, come on, come on *Because *I know, I know, I know *God's there *Watching out for you and me *Now instead of getting clammy *You just trust that God is gonna *Give that Boogie Man a whammy *God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man *He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV *Oh, God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man *He's watching, watching, watching *God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man *He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV *Oh, God is bigger, bigger than the Boogie Man *He's watching, watching, watching *Watching out for you and me *Watching, watching, watching *Watching out for you and me Category:VeggieTales songs Category:1990s songs Category:Songs